


The Perfect Cure

by LadyRaina



Series: OT3 of Champions [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Menstruation, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRaina/pseuds/LadyRaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Spike always know how to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Cure

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as a challenge to myself after I read a post about how periods are rarely brought up in fanfic even though vampires obviously drink blood. Though the descriptions of the blood aren't really graphic, you might want to turn away if this isn't your thing.

Surrounded by the heady scent of blood and Buffy, Spike woke slowly. Nuzzling closer into her shoulder, he did some quick mental calculations and grinned. “Hey, Angel!” Spike whispered, “Angel wake up!”

“Nnnn Spike? Wha?” The brunet answered groggily before his eyes snapped open. Staring down at the naked girl asleep on her side and snuggled into his bare chest, Angel inhaled deeply as a look of pure lust glazed over his vision and a wide grin plastered his features to match the other man’s, “That time already huh? Must have forgotten with all the work we’ve been doing recently…”

Spike chuckled and his face took on a mischievous and leering quality, “How about we give our girl a nice little wake-up call yeah? It would be such a shame for her to deal with those horrid cramps all day without at least some relief.”

Angel rolled his eyes but nodded anyway, “It couldn’t hurt…” 

In agreement, the vampires moved down their lover’s body, ducking in between her legs to get directly at her core which had only just begun to fill with potent blood. Angel nipped and licked at her inner thighs, taking the time to bask in the scent that was pure Buffy as he slowly edged towards her clit. Spike took hold of the blonde’s rounded ass and kneaded her cheeks before leaning forward so that he could kiss and mouth at the lips of her sex. Both fully aroused at this point, the males ground their erections together and hissed at the contact, hoping that the Slayer would stir soon so that the fun could really begin.

While waking up to the glorious feeling of slightly warm mouths against her nether regions didn’t necessarily shock Buffy anymore, it did make her wonder what had gotten Angel and Spike so worked up in the first place. “Mmm, guys? Why are you-ah!”

“Mornin’ Love,” Spike purred after taking a quick swipe at her slit with his tongue, “Sorry about the surprise ravishment, but your monthlies came and the smell coming from your cunny was too delicious to ignore. Me and Angel just couldn’t help ourselves.” Angel moaned as he finally wrapped his lips around Buffy’s bundle of nerves, the vibrations forcing her to let out a small wail of her own. “Can we taste you pet? Please?”

One of the hard and fast rules of their relationship was that neither vampire was allowed to drink from Buffy unless the situation was dire. She was their girlfriend, not their food. The only loophole in this clause was during her period. Though originally grossed out when Spike first brought up the idea, Buffy had to admit that her cramps did get really bad and that her sex drive always increased during this time of the month. She had been taught long ago that Slayer’s blood was a delicacy for vampires, but the boys always swore that the real reward was getting to see Buffy’s face twist in pleasure as they soothed away her pain, knowing that this was one of the ways in which they made her life easier.

“Of course,” she said, smiling, “Go ahead.”

Having got her approval, the vampires buried their heads between her thighs, licking and sucking as fast as they could, tongues occasionally meeting and intertwining. Buffy keened as she twisted her fingers into the heads of hair both in front of her and behind, “Spike…Angel…oh god, you make me feel so good!”

Spike groaned as he thrust his tongue in and out of her, loving the mixture of her sweet juices combined with her velvety blood, “Of course Sweetheart, we always want to make you feel good. No better sight than getting to see you come, Buffy. Just let go and come for us, Love.”

Feeling the Slayer’s legs begin to tremble, Angel softly grazed his teeth against her clit and then flattened his tongue so that he could quickly lap at her in broad strokes. In a matter of seconds, Buffy was choking back a scream as both of her lovers greedily drank down her life‘s essence. They continued to suck and lick even as the waves of her orgasm began to subside, quickly bringing her to a second, third, and fourth peak after her first. It wasn’t until Buffy started to push their heads away did they truly stop.

“Too much…need a minute to recover…” 

Angel chuckled and rubbed a hand across her lower stomach, “But you’re not in any pain here, right baby?”

“Nope.” She sighed happily, “I think you might have prevented me from feeling anything but nice tingles for the next week.” 

“We must have done our job properly then.” Spike murmured before grabbing Angel and bringing him in close to lick a smear of red off his chin. Buffy groaned as she glanced down and found her men engaged in a deep kiss between her legs. 

“I take it back, other sensations are definitely returning to my body.”  
Angel and Spike broke apart and looked up at their girl, grinning at her lustful reaction to them making out. “Oh really?” Angel teased, “What happened to tired and worn out Buffy?”

“She realized she still had to return the favor to the two hot vamps in her bed. Get up here and either let me join in or give me a better angle to watch.”

“I think we can manage both at the same time pet…” Spike drawled as he shared a look with Angel. Grasping the younger man’s wordless suggestion, the brunet rose up to take Buffy in his arms, flipping their positions so that she sat astride him as he lay flat on his back. Gripping her hips for leverage, Angel lowered the blonde slowly onto his rigid cock, causing the two of them to cry out.

“Fucking gorgeous, the both of you,” Spike crooned as he positioned Angel’s legs around his waist and reached down to tease his entrance with two hastily spit-slicked fingers. “And all mine.” 

Angel shuddered and instinctively jerked upwards as the other vampire breached him, the movement thrusting him deeper into Buffy who whimpered her approval. Spike releveled in their reactions, the awareness that he was in control of both of his lovers’ pleasure making him practically giddy. In the old days, Angelus would have never given Spike the privilege of fucking him. Angel, with a soul and a squirming Buffy on top of him, however… 

“That’s it Loves, just a little bit longer.”

Once he made sure that Angel was prepared enough, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, moaning long and low as tight heat surrounded him. As soon as he was encased to the hilt, Spike began rocking forward in a slow, deep rhythm, leaning over to kiss first Slayer and then Grandsire passionately as they all started to move together.

At times like this, Buffy Summers felt that she must honestly be the luckiest girl in the world. Beneath her, her usually stoic Angel was grunting and moaning, alternating between thrusting up into her wet warmth and thrusting down onto her other vampire’s hard length. Behind her, Spike nibbled at her ear and kissed her neck, keeping one hand anchored at her hip while the other intertwined with her own to caress the older male’s chest and stomach.

“Certainly lives up to his namesake when he’s laid out like this, doesn’t he pet? Like he just came down from Heaven cause he couldn’t resist the temptations of bodily flesh…”

Using both of their hands, Spike unclenched one of the fists Angel had twisted into the sheets and brought all of their entwined digits to the apex of Buffy’s thighs.

“Course, the truth isn’t that different. Demons that we are, me and Angel are still as slayer-whipped as they come. Willing slaves ready to do anything for their mistress as long as it makes her happy. Are you happy Love?”

Spike punctuated his question with a hard thrust against Angel’s prostate and a quick shove of their connected fingers onto Buffy’s clit, causing each of them to gasp.

“Ah! Y-yeah Spike, you and Angel make me happy. I love you so much. Both of you.”

The blond laughed softly as he continued to pound into his sire and manipulate the tangle of digits on their lover’s swollen nub. “And we love you too Darling. You have both of our pricks all stiff and aching thanks to your delectable blood and hot quim. Won’t you come for us, just one more time? Want to see you squeeze the unlife out of our Angel, Baby. Want you to make him clench that tight arse of his all around me and set me off.”

Buffy flung her head back into Spike’s shoulder, eyes clenched tight as she started to tremble. “Fuck! Almost there, just a little more…”  
Feeling her inner muscles tighten around his cock, Angel sped up his thrusts, using the hand that covered his lovers’ own to encourage them all to move faster. “That’s it, Beloved, let it happen. You’re so beautiful like this, could watch you forever…”

“Angel! Spike!” Buffy wailed out their names as pleasure suffused her body and left her shuddering. The pulsing and fluttering motions of her entrance made Angel groan as he quickly followed with his own orgasm, jerking his hips upwards until he had emptied inside her fully. Smirking, Spike gave one final push into the older man and then joined his lovers in bliss, letting out a satisfied growl as he bit lightly on the outer shell of Buffy’s ear.

“Yeah, you two are a much better cure for cramps than ibuprofen and a heating pad.”

Both men chuckled as they moved back onto their sides, wrapping their arms around the girl in between them.

“Glad we could be of assistance. Is there anything else our lady requires?” Angel joked as he leaned forward for a quick kiss.

“Mmm, a hot shower. Oh, and some breakfast before training. Can we make some French toast?”

Spike propped his head on his elbow and looked down at her with an exaggerated pout, “But what about staying in bed all day? You’re in pain, we should take care of you.” 

Buffy rolled her eyes and sild her hand around his neck so that she could kiss him as well, “It’s a Tuesday, which means afternoon training with Giles and then running errands before patrol. You can take more ‘care’ of me later. Right now, I’m all sticky and sweaty and would like to not be that way.”

“But it’s one of the ways we like you best.” Angel leered, earning him a playful smack on the chest as Buffy got up and headed to the bathroom. Putting a little extra wiggle in her step, she turned at the door and put on her best sultry look. 

“Of course, if you wanted to help me get clean, I wouldn’t exactly object.” 

With that invitation, the Slayer ran to the shower giggling, her two vampires chasing swiftly behind.


End file.
